yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roboppy
| ja_voice = | en_voice = Sam Black }} Roboppy (ロボッピ Roboppi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He used to be a robot that worked as a maid at Yusaku's house. In Season 3, he is the secondary antagonist after becoming an android working alongside Ai. Design Appearance Roboppy is a small, toy sized robot. His body is mostly pale cyan with teal wheels and pink spheres. He has a white neck and stomach with mitten shaped, pink hands that can extend from his body. His face is a black screen that projects pale yellow slits that represent his eyes, and she can change them to match his developing emotions. He has two horn like attachments around his head with pink rings and orange tips. Thanks to Ai's programming, Roboppy gains a human form in the data world, appearing like a small child with a short bobcut of cyan hair, two pink streaks and orange in the back. His eyes are pale yellow and he has pale skin. a whited framed, yellow diamond is present in the middle of his neck. Roboppy's top composes of a large, blue jacket with a black and white hood, pink and white stripes down the front over a black collar, a white zipper, and pink and orange rimmed sleeves. He wears turquoise jeans and pink sneakers. When overtaken by Ai's program boost, the iris of his eyes are surrounded by red rings and the black outlines of his eyes becomes more pronounced. He also gains a menacing, maniacal glare. Personality Roboppy started out as Yusaku's maid, without much personality. He starts off as obedient and ignorant when Ai manipulated him into letting him out of the box Yusaku would place him in. As the series progressed, he began to develop a more quirky side. He gets excited when seeing new things, like going outside, and often cheers on his friends. Roboppy formed a habit of watching social media and TV shows with Ai, and he often commentates on every detail happening. Ai's backup caused Roboppy to develop a free will of his own, which was an unexpected biproduct. Roboppy's quirky nature remains intact, along with his curiosity of the human world. He's generally seen to be quite cheerful and happy. He is no longer restricted by his initial, basic programming of being forbidden from using certain words, stating that humans are idiots when it comes to gambling. He also thinks that humans are the worst creatures in the world and therefore the enemy, coming to this conclusion with Ai's teachings after becoming smarter. Thus, he develops a condescending nature towards humanity, wishing to "clean" the world by purging it of humans and gaining "experience points". Roboppy is also very impulsive, blaming Soulburner for failing to save Flame and contributing to Ai's sadness while refusing to listen to Playmaker about the truth. As noted by Kusanagi, Roboppy's heart can't keep up with his recently developed free will so he can't control his emotions, similar to Haru. Roboppy is also fiercely loyal to Ai, thinking and acting solely for him. However as noted by Ai and Yusaku, Roboppy could not handle the intelligence granted to him due to being a housework AI, causing him to glitch during his duel against Soulburner. This caused Roboppy to become even more arrogant and insane, desiring to defeat Ai and take over his desire to secure the AI's future, deluding himself into believing he is the savior of Link VRAINS. His actions were also significantly more crazed and went on repeated bursts of hysterical laughter. Ultimately, Roboppy's AI crashed and reverted him back to his original personality, where he showed that he cares about Playmaker and loves serving as his housework AI before he was erased. Furthermore, when Roboppy turned back to his original personality, he seems to have forgotten everything he's done when he was smart, signifying that his personality change was entirely due to Ai's programming. Abilities Roboppy possessed normal robotic features. He was able to project screens on the wall, such as chat rooms and even duels, though the latter was a new feature. He appears to have some understanding of mechanics as he helped Ai turn Yusaku's Duel Disk into a drone. After gaining free will and a SOLtis android body, Roboppi's skills have increased. He is able to take over other SOLtis drones, and hack into computer systems without detection. He was even able to easily manipulate a slot machine without touching it. Voice/Mannerisms As a robot, Roboppy used "watashi" pronoun and was identified as female. "Watashi" is gender-neutral and is used as a polite way to refer to one self. In the English dub, he sounds more robotic compared to his voice in the Japanese version. After gaining a new form, Roboppy started using "oira", a more gender neutral pronoun although it can be used by young boys. "Oira" is connotative with those from rural or countryside areas and is a dialect of "ore." In episode 114, during the duel with Soulburner, after his “awakening” Roboppy‘s personality changes to a more sinister one and he starts referring to himself using the masculine pronoun “ore”. Etymology Roboppy may come from ロボット(robot) and ぴ(-pi), a cutesy Japanese honorific for small pets. Biography Hanoi Roboppy was first seen cleaning Yusaku's bedroom. Ai called him an idiot; Roboppy replied that "idiot" was a forbidden word. Ai asked Roboppy if she wanted to be smarter, which he said he could do if he became his minion, which she agreed to. Roboppy worked on the Duel Disk, following Ai's instructions while keeping it a secret from Yusaku. At one point, Ai fabricated his own version about his adventures with Playmaker to Roboppy. He did not believe all of them, but was entertained none the less. Season one After Baira was defeated, Ai and Roboppy completed the modifications to Yusaku's Duel Disk to turn into a drone. They both laughed in excitement, before Ai told Roboppy not to laugh harder than him. Three months after the Tower of Hanoi, Roboppy was sad about Ai, wondering where he was and when he'd be back. When he finally came home, Roboppy. Ai said he would, as she was his precious minion. Roboppy then questioned Linkuriboh, whom Ai was petting affectionately. When he also introduced him as his minion, this sparked a rivalry between the two. Season two Roboppy went to check on Ai, but noticed he wasn't in the Duel Disk. He alerted Yusaku of this, who just entered the room. He wondered if the Duel Disk was broken, but He told him the Duel Disk was fine. Seeing Ai was gone, Yusaku brought Ai to Kusanagi to find answers. This was Roboppy's first time leaving the house. After being introduced to him, Takeru, and Flame, Kusanagi checked Roboppy's data log and found he and Ai were on a website before the latter disappeared. Realizing there was an Ignis algorithm hidden on the site, Yusaku left to check it out. Before heading out after Lightning, Ai spoke with Roboppy about the mission, feeling something bad might happen. Roboppy encouraged Ai on, but he berated him on his joking. He explained he was going to fulfil his promise to make Roboppy smarter, though not right away. Roboppy did a short dance as physical comedy before Ai yelled at him again. Telling Roboppy to live up to his expectations, Ai gave him a program, causing his eyes to glow red. Later, he watched Playmaker and Bohman's final duel by projecting it on screen. He wondered if he always had this ability, calling himself dumb for not remembering, then corrected himself that "dumb is a forbidden word." Roboppy went on cheering Playmaker and Ai. He began to cry as Ai tried to destroy the Neuron Link, saying his bro was gone. He began to panic, wondering if Ai had actually died. However, his system soon began to go haywire and he found himself in front of a large door decorated with sweets. Roboppy became excited, saying he hadn't seen anything this fun before, and opened the door, releasing a wave of Ai's backup data. Season three After releasing the backup, Roboppy's body stopped working. Some time later, Roboppy and Ai, now in human-like bodies, went to Cyberse World to honor the fallen Ignis. Relationships Ai Roboppy agreed to be Ai's minion in exchanged for making him smarter. He helped Ai upgrade Yusaku's Duel Disk into changing into a drone, allowing him to fly. The two also appear to watch soap operas together. While Roboppy serves Ai to an extent, he's not above pointing out his ego, such as him leaving 212 comments on the same message board. He was greatly saddened when Ai sacrificed himself. The two are later side by side at the funeral for the Ignis in seemingly human forms, showing that Roboppy is now working alongside Ai. Roboppy continues to refer to Ai as "Big Bro" and the two hold up a brotherly relationship with Ai as the calm, calculating older brother and Roboppy as the easily-excited younger sibling. They have also slipped into doing the same habits as Yusaku and Ai did before, with Ai telling Roboppy to be quiet all the time, which he blissfully ignores. During a duel against Soulburner, Roboppy's system couldn't withstand Ai's program data, temporarily turning the housework AI into much more ambitious and ruthless persona, even saying he can even defeat Ai. This statement horrified Ai and caused him to become concerned for Roboppy's well-being. After Roboppy was defeated by Soulburner and erased, Ai apologizes to Roboppy for getting him involved and sheds a tear, showing how he truly cares for him as a friend and feels guilty for causing his demise. Linkuriboh Roboppy developed an instant rivalry with Linkuriboh after Ai introduced it as his minion as well. Yusaku Fujiki Built and programmed by Yusaku, Roboppy is very loyal and respectful to him. Yusaku cares and visibly has a fondness for his house cleaning robot, as he warmly smiled and petted Roboppy affectionately as seen in his flashbacks. Roboppy does describe Yusaku as being "a little cold hearted." Despite working with Ai in Season 3 and having a new goal to "clean" the world of humans, Roboppy still refers to Yusaku as "master" before quickly correcting himself. After reverting to his original self during the climax of his duel with Soulburner, it is revealed that Roboppy truly loves his master Yusaku and cherished the time spent looking over his room, which shows how his original programming and bond with Yusaku is stronger than that of Ai's programming. Playmaker was visibly saddened seeing Roboppy return back to his original self and reflect on how serving Yusaku made it truly happy, reluctantly telling Soulburner to finish the duel. Deck Roboppy uses an "Appliancer" Deck centered on Link Summoning. His Main Deck monsters focus on swarming and toolboxing and often revolve around monsters of the same name. His core strategy is to Link Summon as many "Appliancer" Link Monsters as possible, an easy feat since most of his Link Monsters are of low rating. His Link Monsters despite being weak on sheer ATK value, gain powerful effects depending on whether they are Co-Linked or not. Due to their low Link Rating, Roboppy is able to Co-Link many of them easily. He also uses cards to be able to change their field position so that they are no longer Co-Linked, according to his needs. Roboppy also runs multiple cards that can Special Summon his "Appliancer" Link Monsters during the Battle Phase, both to increase the number of attacks he can make and reuse their effects. Duels Trivia *A flashback scene in episode 114 showed a magazine on Yusaku's table that roughly reads, "Let’s make Roboppy! Weekly edition", suggesting that Roboppy was built by Yusaku himself. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters